


Say You Love Me

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Boredom, Gay, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Size Difference, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: It's three simple words Reuben has heard before, and he only wants to hear them again.





	Say You Love Me

**Say you love me**

_It's three simple words Reuben has heard before, and he only wants to hear them again._

**Gantu X Reuben(625)**

Reuben made another egg salad sandwich, this one was for his large depressed friend. Reuben made it just how he likes it, extra mayo and less dill.

Reuben made a large plate of them, before he walked over to his Gantu, who was sitting in his chair and watching soaps.

Reuben kinda liked this new Gantu, well, he liked that they were together all the time and not being evil. Gantu quit Dr. Hampstervil and decided he'd be more neutral than anything, so Reuben suggested they relax for a while, that was a half a year ago.

Reuben sat in Gantu's underwear covered lap and leaned back on the still rock hard body. Gantu's figure is one of the main things he still cares about to keep up.

Reuben had the plate in his lap and took one sandwich and rose it in the air.

"How you doing big guy?"

"Bored."-Gantu took the sandwich and started eating.

"Why? Don't cha like it?" Reuben smiled as he bit into a sandwich.

"It's a rerun."

"Oh well I'll try to find something else then."

"In a minuet..."

"'Hmm? Why? You don't like re-runs you like it fresh just like my sandwiches."

"Just wait ok?"

"Fine fine...fine~" Reuben had smile as he watched the TV, he remembered this or rather the upcoming part: the brother, who was sleeping in his underwear was about to get in a fight with the super cute pool boy, who was always in a speedo, who just found out that the brother was sleeping with all of his sisters.

Reuben smirked as he rubbed his butt against Gantu's crotch. Before, even by accident, Gantu would toss him aside but something clicked with Gantu a while back and now Reuben is in the clear. The two watched the hotties wrestle and knock into things all the while showing off their bodies.

"Can you hand me another one."

"Sure buddy, so you like the way they're craved~?" Reuben glanced up to see Gantu blush a bit.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous, it's the only life like violence in the show."

"Which happens to be between the hottest guys in the show huh?"

"I didn't make it that way."

"Fine here ya go, say do you want to go out?" Reuben gave Gantu a sandwich.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know like a walk on the beach, maybe surfing or a date? Who knows?" Reuben played with his thumbs as his eyes dart around the floor.

"Wait...you want to go on a date?"

"Well...kinda I mean you do like me right?"

"I meant it as friends."

"Is that why we cuddled?"-Reuben a bit more aggressive.

"Well uhuh, umm my pillows need a wash and you are pretty soft."

"You’re lying, tell me you love me!" Reuben knocked the rest of sandwiches over as he turned over, standing on his knees.

"Well uh um...you’re my closest and best friend.."

"I'm your only friend so no duh, what about this?! Does this like me!?" Reuben glared at Gantu as he aggressively rubbed Gantu's crotch.

Gantu gave a light moan, trying to fight the pleasure, the pleasure from watching the fight is combining with the pleasure received from Reuben's hands. Gantu didn't say anything but it was clear that he was fighting the pleasure by the sounds he was making. Reuben grabbed Gantu's underwear and ripped it in half, starring at the base of Gantu's fleshy slit. Reuben removed the trashed garment to the floor as he put his hands the warm patch of flesh. Reuben opened it slightly, making Gantu bite his lip as he watched, then opened his mouth letting his wet tongue out to play.

"Uh~ please don't~"

"Tell me you love me..or tell me that you don't love me. Otherwise I'm not listening to a word you say."

"...ah~" Reuben didn't give Gantu too much time to think as his hungry tongue traveled up and down the base of the slit. Reuben didn't leave an inch go unlicked. Once he felt the base nice and soaked, he moved to higher ground.

Gantu dropped his barely eaten sandwich as Reuben licked the center of his slit. He clenched the armrest as he could feel his organs getting into place.

Reuben rubbed the bulges forming next to his tongue, before standing up and licking the top of the slit. Ruben went down to his own hard yellow fur covered member and stroked it before shoving all of it in Gantu's slit.

Gantu let out a startled moan when Reuben suddenly added his salami into the mix, thrusting it inside his fleshy opening. Gantu threw his head back and roared as two cocks broke free from their confinement, pushing Reuben out as they did so. Reuben fell back and stared at the towering organs, both twice as big as he was.

"You have two of them?" Reuben got back on his feet and re-entered Gantu, then he licked one cock while stroking the other. Gantu moaned as he reached down and rubbed Reuben's back with two fingers.

"Just say it or I won't continue." Gantu, ignoring the words, kept panting as Reuben kept at it, getting a bit faster. Gantu took a wider stance and pushed against Reuben's thrusts.

"Reu-reuben..." Gantu had his own tongue out and to the side as Reuben gave strong, body quaking thrusts. "I-I l-love y-you."

"Aww I knew it, I love you too big guy~ wanna keep going?"

"Y-yes!"

Reuben smiled as he spawned his other two hands and grabbed Gantu's member. Gantu's members began to leak as they were intensely pleasured. Reuben pulled out to give all of his attention to one organ, by having his four hands stroking it and his mouth bobbing around the tip.

Gantu groaned as he sunk into his massive seat, having one hand behind his head and the other stroke the unused organ. Both large members began to leak pre, and sooner than later both of them erupted, coating the two aliens in Gantu's thick seed.

Reuben shook off the cum that he was covered in as Gantu panted heavily, in soaked boxers. Reuben crawled up Gantu, reaching his mouth in no time. Reuben smirked as he saw how hard Gantu was panting, giving him a great view of a very large tongue. Reuben, now only having two arms, put his legs on Gantu's tusks.

"My turn big guy~, I'll make you a big sandwich afterwards~" Gantu continued to pant but he complied, dragging his tongue up Reuben's body to his chest. Reuben had a smirk and his arms were crossed, soon his smirk became something more blissful and his arms had to hold on to Gantu's head, so he wouldn't fall off.

Gantu's tongue brought wave after wave of pleasure to the point Reuben was panting harder than Gantu was. Reuben started moaning and his cock began to tremble unmercifully. With a loud cry, Reuben came all over Gantu's tongue, which continued to pleasure him throughout his orgasm.

Once his climax finally subsided, he placed a kiss on Gantu's forehead.

"I love you Gantu~" Reuben smiled as he pulled back so he could look Gantu in the eyes.

"Yeah yeah you too..."

**The End**

 


End file.
